


Teddy Finn

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enthusiastic Consent, Finn is a sexualized teddy bear, Happy Ending, Multi, Other, POV Finn (Star Wars), Plushies, Plushophilia, Sex Toys, The Velveteen Rabbit but with a fleshlight, based on a creepy reddit post, in the style of a bedtime story, inanimate but sentient, sex with an inanimate object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben has loved Teddy Finn since he was a baby, and his love has grown right along with him. When Ben gets a girlfriend, what will happen to Teddy Finn?
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 25
Kudos: 47
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	Teddy Finn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everybody in the Reylo After Dark Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everybody+in+the+Reylo+After+Dark+Discord).



> This is based on a Reddit post from a woman who was concerned about her boyfriend's close, seemingly sexualized relationship with his stuffed animal. I read it and I thought, that's creepy irl, but what about a story where the girlfriend is really into it? What if they took it to the next level? So I wrote this.
> 
> It's a gift to everybody in the Reylo After Dark Discord, my best friends and my favorite enablers 💕💕💕💕
> 
> I have no apologies. The tags are descriptive; if you don't want to read about Rey and Ben being in love with and fucking Finn as a teddy bear you should probably not read this story.
> 
>   
>    
> 

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Ben, and he had a teddy bear named Finn. Ben loved Finn, and Finn loved Ben, too. 

Ben and Finn were always together, until it was time for Ben to go to school. Finn would lie alone on Ben's pillow and wait for him to come home. Ben would tell him everything about what happened while they were apart. He would brag about his accomplishments, share his complaints, and cry when he was upset. And Finn was always there for him, through thick and thin, as Ben grew old and tall, and Finn's fur faded and wore away. But Ben didn't care about that, and Finn was so proud of Ben - he grew into a man, and still he loved Finn most of all.

When Ben was in college he had his first girlfriend. Finn had never bothered to learn her name - he didn't like her at all, and she didn't like him. When Ben brought her to his dorm room the first time and introduced her to Finn, she scowled and refused to hug and kiss him; Finn could tell that she hated him, and that made him sad. It also made him jealous. Finn had never been jealous before, he'd never had a reason to be, and he didn't like it.

Later, when Ben and the girlfriend were naked on the bed, and Ben tried to bring Finn with them - the way Ben and Finn did it when there wasn't a girlfriend around - she grabbed Finn and tossed him across the room, where he knocked against the wall and fell onto the floor. Luckily there was a pile of dirty laundry to break his fall so it didn't hurt his soft teddy body, but it hurt his heart. It also made Ben very mad, and Finn didn't see the girlfriend again after that. He didn't see another girlfriend for a very long time, until Ben was out of college and had a big job and his own house.

Until Ben brought Rey home.

Rey was different from the first girlfriend. When Ben introduced them, she took Finn in her hands and gave him a squeeze.

"Hello, Finn," she said. He liked her voice, it sounded different from Ben's which was deep and made his chest buzz. Rey's voice was higher pitched, and her words sounded slightly different in a way that Finn didn't understand. But he liked it, and he liked the way her teeth looked when she smiled down at him, and he liked the way her fingers felt when she poked his tummy. She even gave him a kiss, on the top of his teddy-bear head, and if he could have laughed with joy, he would have.

Finn liked Rey very much. Not only because she liked him, but because she liked Ben - and Ben liked her, too. She made Ben happy. Ben was happier all the time since Rey started coming over, he was happy when she wasn't around and he was very happy when she was there - especially when she was naked. And when Ben and Rey were naked together, Rey didn't mind when Ben set Finn up to watch, or when his soft teddy body squished between their stomachs as they fucked. Finn wasn't jealous at all, because Rey was one of them. Rey was his, too.

It was a few days before Ben's birthday when Rey came in without Ben and took Finn away. At first Finn was worried - he'd never been alone with Rey - but she gave him a hug and eased his concern.

"It's Ben's birthday soon," she whispered, "and we are going to give him a special present."

Rey took Finn to her house, which was small and cluttered and had lots of potted plants on the windowsills, which Finn thought were very pretty. She laid him out on a table, and cut a hole in his tummy. This made Finn a little bit sad; he had a nice, round tummy, Ben loved his tummy and Finn was very proud of it. But Rey put something new in his tummy, and all the stuffing stayed, so in the end his tummy was just as round and soft as before! But now it had a special new feature.

Rey pushed two of her fingers inside Finn's new tummy. It felt different, and good. Finn decided that he liked it. Rey smiled down at him. "Ben is going to like your new tummy very much, I think, Teddy Finn. We have some new ways to play now, and he’s wanted to play with you like this for a long time. It will make him so happy! Won't that be fun?"

If Finn could have nodded, he would. He was very excited about playing some new games with Rey and Ben. 

Rey was right - when she presented the updated Teddy Finn to Ben over dinner that evening, he cried. Ben’s tears usually upset Finn, made him want to snuggle up with Ben and comfort him, but he knew that these tears were different. So he waited patiently while Ben cried, and Rey made him stand up and undressed him, right there at the table, and then she walked both of them to the living room sofa and Ben sat down and took Teddy Finn onto his lap. 

Finn was intimately familiar with Ben’s cock, and had been for many long years, but it was one thing to have it rubbing into his tummy fur and it was another thing entirely to have it inside him. It was so warm, and thick, and it rubbed inside Finn’s new toy so delightfully; he wished again that he could shout, or cry, or do any of the many things that Ben was able to do in his pleasure. But he had to be satisfied with what he could do, which was to be still while Ben pleasured himself inside his tummy. Rey sat with them; she petted and praised them both, and when Ben was done she kissed him and wiped his tears, and then she took Finn to the sink and she kissed him, too, as she cleaned him up.

“I have another treat,” Rey whispered as she carefully poured warm water into Finn’s belly and scrubbed inside gently with her fingers. “Something I didn’t tell you about before - a gift for _you._ ”

Finn was shocked. Even Ben had never given him a gift before. Finn was used to being the gift, not to receiving. If he could have teared up, he would have. Rey rinsed him out - carefully, to avoid getting his belly fur wet - and dried him out the best she could.

“Are you doing okay, baby?” She called back to Ben, who was laying sideways on the sofa with the blanket draped over his shoulders.

“I’m good,” he called back.

She picked up her bag off the chair and placed it on the table, next to their dirty dishes, and pulled out a small drawstring bag.

“Are you ready for another surprise?” She asked Finn quietly, opening the bag and pulling out a complicated length of leather and metal, and what looked to Finn like a purple, slightly smaller copy of Ben’s erect cock. His interest piqued, he watched as she passed the purple thing through a metal ring on the strap and then wrapped it around Finn’s stubby legs, tightening it and attaching it with a buckle.

“Another surprise?” Ben asked, sitting up and peeking over the back of the sofa where Rey and Finn were at the table. “What could be better than—” he stopped immediately when Rey held up Finn so Ben could see him. The end of the purple cock bounced in the light of the candles, still shining on the table, and Finn preened under Ben’s adoring gaze. “Oh wow,” Ben said, getting up on his knees and leaning over the back of the sofa, “oh _wow_. Are you gonna fuck Finn too?”

Finn was astounded - although he’d been with a naked Rey many times, he’d never rubbed against her the way he rubbed against Ben. The thought of doing it now was very appealing. She walked around the sofa and handed Finn to Ben, and the two of them sat together and watched as Rey undressed herself; very soon she was standing, naked, right in front of them, the fingers of her right hand pinching her nipple, her left hand stroking between her thighs. 

“What do you think, Ben?” She asked, moving her fingers to her other nipple and pinching so hard she squeaked. Ben lowered Finn onto his lap; Ben’s cock was hard again and pressed into the fur of Finn’s back. Finn loved the feeling of Ben’s cock against him, his hard length, how Ben would shudder and moan as he worked himself to completion against Finn’s soft body. But this… this was different. Ben held Finn still, and Finn watched with adoration as Rey spread her legs and lowered herself onto Finn’s purple cock.

Finn had never had an opportunity to look closely between Rey’s legs. When she was with Ben it was usually covered, either by Ben’s face, or his hands, or various other parts of his body. Ben was always telling Rey how wonderful she tasted, and if Finn could taste her now, he would. He wished he could smell, too. But he didn’t have a tongue, and his nose had long since fallen off, but he still had his eyes, and right now, as she spread her legs wide to open herself to take his purple cock, Finn thought it was the most wonderful thing he’d seen. She was very pink, and wet and slick, and the place between her legs made the most delightful squelching sound as his cock disappeared into her and her body settled, fuzzy and warm, onto his tummy.

Finn, trapped between Ben and Rey, couldn’t see either of them (except for Rey’s front, the fur between her legs and the soft pink skin of her tummy) but he could hear them, and as Rey bounced on him he listened to the two of them as they kissed and moaned together. Ben’s fingers clung to Finn, digging into his fur, and he thrust his cock into Finn’s back in time with Rey’s strokes over Finn’s cock. 

“My darling…”

“Sweetheart…”

“Feels so good…”

“Thank you…”

“You love him…”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect…”

“Finn feels so good…”

“Finn…”

“Teddy Finn…”

This was so much better than just being pressed between their bodies. Ben took Finn’s furry paw and used his thumb to press it against Rey’s clit. Finn knew what the clit was; he’d heard Ben and Rey talk about it, Rey begging Ben to rub it or suck it, Ben telling Rey to touch it herself. But this was the first time that Finn touched it himself. It didn’t feel like much, but Rey made some interesting noises when they rubbed it, and Finn figured that was a good thing. Finn and Ben rubbed her, and she writhed and cried on Finn’s cock, and before long she yelled out and there was a lot of sudden wetness all over Finn’s fur.

“Oh no!” Rey’s voice sounded despondent as she climbed off of Finn. He was suddenly cold, and having her so far away made him feel so sad. 

“Wow!” Ben jumped up and ran with Finn into the kitchen, leaving Rey curled up on the sofa. “Finn made you squirt so hard!”

Whatever she’d done had left Finn very wet, but Ben put him under the warm tap and he got even wetter. Ben tenderly unbuckled the leather strap and took off Finn’s cock while he held him under the stream of water. Finn found himself nodding off as Ben stroked his fur, massaging him clean, dipping his fingers into Finn’s belly as he worked - just to see how it felt. It felt very good.

Once Finn was well rinsed, Ben wrapped him in a towel and took him back to lie with him and Rey on the sofa, and after a while they went to bed. Ben set Finn up in the windowsill, where he had a nice view of the bed. Ben and Rey played some more together, but Finn didn’t mind being left out. He was happy to watch, he loved Ben being happy more than anything, and Rey was making Ben very happy tonight.

Years passed. Rey stayed; eventually Rey and Ben got married, and Finn stayed with them, too. He built up a fine collection of toys, and the three of them played together in every possible combination. Finn loved to fuck, and he loved being fucked, but his very favorite thing was to be between Ben and Rey, loving both of them at once. He was so happy that Ben had finally found someone who was perfect for him. They were happy together, the three of them, and Finn was confident that they would be happy together forever.


End file.
